Partial support is requested for the 1993 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held on June 14-18 at the New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire. The purpose of the Conference is to assemble for discussion a diverse group of scientists who actively work at the forefront of research on nucleic acids. There is rapid progress in our understanding of the molecular mechanisms by which nucleic acids participate in complex biological processes. An important aspect of the conference on nucleic acids is that it brings workers in structural and chemical research together with more biologically oriented investigators. As subspecialties have grown over the years, and developed their own meetings, the Nucleic Acids Conference has continued to play a seminal role because it brings together scientists with such a wide range of perspectives and expertise. A broad range of participants will be sought for the 1993 Conference, with scientific accomplishment being the main criterion for admission. In addition to participation within the lecture/discussion format, conferees will be encouraged to participate less formally in poster presentations and in a Molecular Structure Workshop.